Persuade Me
by Sparrabeth
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann return with the same amount of chemistry and attraction as before. Takes place at the end of Dead Mans Chest and during At Worlds End. Contains changes in the movie plots. Watch as Elizabeth and Jack carry on with the hottest ship on the ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

Elizabeth had never been so sad in her whole life. She knew she did what was right, but she could not help but feel empty and punishably guilty. Her eyes were blurry from fresh tears as she thought through the last hours. It all rushed by in a blur, the Kraken, watching Jack row away, the amazing moment when he came back, the kiss, his last words to her, _Pirate_. She truly did feel like a pirate. The memories haunted her.

"I'm not sorry." Her top lip brushed his as she said this, she wanted to kiss him again, but she did the task and that's all she needed to do.

"Pirate," Elizabeth thought this to be an insult in the heat of the moment, but looking back on it she noticed that he had admiration on his face and in his voice. _What kind of man would find such an act of this admirable? _She questioned internally. _Captain Jack Sparrow. _She answered her own question.

The taste of him lingered on her lips. She liked the feeling that she carried a part of him with her, but she also hated it. Tia Dalma came by and offered her some odd drink, snapping Elizabeth from her reverie.

"Against de cold and de sorrow," Tia Dalma said. Elizabeth took the cup and clenched it to her body; she became aware of Will throwing his knife on the table over and over again. She would worry about him later. She remembered Jack's lips and the feeling of warmth that he emitted and the feeling of her cold betrayal.

"To Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs raised his glass in toast, catching Elizabeth's attention.

"Never enough wifout captin' Jack."

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was!"

"He was a good man," Elizabeth sputtered holding back more tears. She noticed the rest of the crew, including Will, was silent. She looked off in to the distance and lifted her glass to sip from the cup, but decided her stomach could not take anything right then.

Will stood up and walked closer to her, "If there were anything to be done to bring him back…" He looked worried, "Elizabeth…" He was interrupted by Tia Dalma.

"Would ye do it?!" Elizabeth noticed she was uncharacteristically enthusiastic, "what would ye, huh?" Tia referred directly to Elizabeth now. _Anything, _Elizabeth thought, _everything, anything to rid myself of this guilt._ "What would any of you do, hmm? Would you sail to the end of the world and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?" There was a brief pause, then a large amount of "aye's." She felt everyone looking at her and nodded her head.

"Yes." Tia Dalma looked excited and went on a long ramble about how the crew needs a captain to sail to the end of the world and beyond. There were footsteps on the stairwell; a stunned silence filled the room when Hector Barbossa's face became visible.

"And what has happened to me ship?" He laughed and took a bite out of an apple.

"Gone, and Jack with it." Elizabeth said rather harshly. Her last experience with Barbossa was him kidnapping her; she did not fancy him much.

"Aye, so I hear. So the sea finally got the best of Captain Jack Sparra." Hector chuckled at himself.

"He elected to stay behind," Elizabeth defended him; "he died honorably." She remembered Jack's hand running up her back to her hair and his other resting on her waist. She also remembered grabbing his hand off her hip and the sound of cold, deadly shackles. Elizabeth shook her head attempting to erase the past.

"Honorable was never a word I'd hear to describe Jack." Will said, approaching Elizabeth.

"He was a good man." She took a sip from her cup, her anger replaced her pain. _I must defend him to my fullest extent,_ thought Elizabeth, _I owe it to him and he really was a good man._

"Aye," Gibbs agreed, ending the conversation. Will sat back down and listened while Barbossa laid out his plan to save Jack and the Pearl.

"First, we need a ship and a crew," began Barbossa.

"And where do you propose we get that?" Will inquired.

"Singapore," Barbossa responded.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth washed up on shore and coughed up the salt water in her throat. _I am so done with pirates. _She looked around at the people surrounding her, Will, Barbossa, Tia Dalma, Pintel and Ragetti, and the Singapore crew. Everyone was there, everyone survived….somehow.

"You!" She ran over to Barbossa waving a finger in his face, "You are lucky that ended well or else I would've…" Her thoughts trailed off as she became aware of her surroundings. "This?" She said, "This is the Locker?"

"I'm sorry yer not impressed, Miss Swann, but aye, this be the Locker." Barbossa responded. They were standing on a beach; around them lay a litany of sand dunes.

"It's just…prettier than I expected." Elizabeth felt her guilt fade a small amount by the realization that Jack was not in the kind of place she thought he was.

"Aye, most people perceive the locker to be much like a damnable hell, but it isn't that bad." Gibbs said.

"I don't see Jack anywhere." Elizabeth looked around for any sign of him or the _Pearl_.

"Witty Jack is closer than you fink." Tia Dalma responded petting a crab and looking out to the sand dunes. Everyone's eyes followed hers, off in the distance the _Pearl _came sliding down the dunes and in to the ocean. Jack stood on the top of the mast looking out at the world; he jumped in to the water and swaggered over to everyone on the beach.

"How does he always manage to do that?" Elizabeth whispered.

"What?" Will asked. Elizabeth was startled; she thought no one heard her.

"Impress m—" Elizabeth stopped at the realization of who she was talking to, "everyone." Will gave her a suspicious look.

"I'm not impressed." Will said watching Jack gain the distance between the ship and them.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack hollered. Elizabeth cringed at the sound of his voice, a smile drifted across her face. Her heartbeat raced and she clung on to the way he walked, smiled, and talked. She started towards him in a rush, but stopped herself.

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs responded.

"There has been a serious lack of discipline on me vessel as of late, why, why sir, is this?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Elizabeth's voice came from behind Will, she stepped forward, "You're in the Locker. We came to rescue you." Jack stared at Elizabeth for a while before taking a few steps forward.

"I know where I am," He said, stepping closer to Elizabeth, she wanted to withdraw but her feet did not allow her to. He walked until he was right by her face.

"Jack…" She said cautiously.

"Aye?" He asked, and then he turned and ran over to Gibbs, "the Locker?"

"Aye captain, the Locker." Gibbs responded, Jack stood in thought for a moment and made a sneer of disgust. He turned and ran back to Elizabeth.

"It seems as though ye be the one who needs rescuing and I don't know if I'm exactly in the mood." He said with a smug smile.

"Jack," she said again, "how is you to be rescuing us?"

"I have me ship," he said happily, "but I'm not in the mood."

"You will take us back Jack, we came all the way here just to bring you back." Elizabeth noticed some light in Jack's eyes, some sudden spark that she could not figure out.

"Persuade me," He said with a smug smile. Elizabeth examined his face, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips. She felt his closeness and was alarmed at how much she enjoyed to feel him with her again. _He's actually here, my_ _clever and arrogant Jack_.

"Barbossa!" She shouted; Barbossa walked up to the two of them, "The charts, if you would." Barbossa handed Elizabeth a chart made out of what seemed to be black bamboo. She took it and tapped it against Jack's chest. "You can't get out of this one without us Jack," she lifted her chin closer to his face, close enough to feel his breath, "where do you plan to go?"

"Fine," Jack said after a little while of contemplation, "but it's bad luck to a have a woman on the ship." Elizabeth tossed the charts to Will and placed her hand on Jack's chest.

"It's good to have you back, Jack."

"Aye." Jack responded, brushing a piece of hair out of Elizabeth's face and resting his hand on her cheek and ear.

"All hands to your stations!" A voice boomed behind them, Elizabeth leaned in to Jack's touch just enough so it wasn't obvious. "You wouldn't want your crew taking orders from me now, Jack?" Will said grabbing Jack's shoulder causing Jack to jump.

"HARDLY NOT!" He bellowed and turned quickly from Elizabeth and Will, "to the _Pearl! _Make sail and all that!" The crew jumped to action, "Elizabeth?" He said, not even turning to her.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"I'm going to need to talk to ye. Privately. Do not think ye got away with killing the captain without punishment, I've got order to enforce, savvy?" He walked away without another word.

"Kill?" Will asked.

"It was my burden to bear." Elizabeth said. She then followed Jack and the crew to the _Pearl. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sails of the _Pearl _seemed grim and ghostly next to the blue sky. Elizabeth walked along the main deck; her hand traced the railing as she moved closer to his cabin. She stopped outside the door and raised her hand, about to knock, but stopped herself. She lowered her arm and turned, but quickly turned back. Elizabeth did not know what was waiting for her behind that door. She knew Jack would be there, but she did not know how harsh his punishment will be. After a while of contemplation she mustered the courage to knock, but before she had the chance, the door opened in her face.

"About bloody time," Jack said, "Come in, I'm a busy man, got places to go, people to see." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and entered, she heard the door close and lock behind her.

"What possible place can you go Jack?" She asked, "We're still in the Locker."

"Aye, but just because we are in the Locker doesn't mean I can't go places and even if I couldn't there's still places to go, savvy?" Elizabeth let a smile escape across her lips, no matter how much she believed her decision to leave him to the Kraken was right, she missed his nonsense. _He's here, he's actually here, Jack is safe. _"Elizabeth…" His whispered, he was standing right behind her. She shivered as he brushed her hair off one of her shoulders, it sheeted over her back.

"Jack…" She whispered with a hint of refusal in her voice, but she bent her neck in acceptance anyway. It was calming to feel his breath on her bare skin.

"Ye know what it was like in the Locker, luv?" He asked, his lips barely brushing her skin.

"I'd rather not think about it." His left hand slipped under her arm and curled around her waist. Elizabeth thought back to the moment she met Jack, she was truly excited to meet a pirate, especially one as impressive as Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth put her hand on top of Jack's left hand; he fiddled with her fingers and stroked her hand with his thumb. _Will, think about Will. _She stepped quickly away from Jack. "Why did you ask me here? What must I pay for my mistake?" She turned towards him and looked in his dark eyes.

"Mistake?" Jack inquired, "Now here I was 'finking that ye weren't sorry."

"I'm not, I'm not sorry," Elizabeth lifted her chin haughtily.

"Pirate," Jack said with a hubris smile. Elizabeth contemplated whether or not she should act on her impulse to touch him, feel him here, with her.

"Jack, let me see your compass." Elizabeth extended her hand; Jack looked at her with a confused expression and handed her the compass. Elizabeth opened the lid. _I know what I want, I want Will, I know what I want. _

"What are ye doing, darlin?"

"Shut it Jack; I'm seeing what I want… a heading, as you will." The needle on the compass turned a half circle until it pointed directly in front of her, until it pointed at Jack. She looked up only to realize that Jack was standing inches away from her, his eyes were watching the compass. She followed his gaze.

"Looks pretty clear to me," Jack lifted her chin so she was looking at him again. Elizabeth raised her hand and rested it on the back of his neck. His neck felt comforting to her; she felt heat whenever they touched. She raised her top lip to brush his just as it was when she chained him to the _Pearl._ She cringed at the memory.

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad about what, luv?"

"I left you, Jack."

"I get yer reasons," Jack brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"Then why did you call me here if you forgive me?"

"Curiosity," Jack answered bluntly, "I told ye one day ye won't be able to resist." Elizabeth smiled and leaned in to his touch. A loud knock on the door broke their touch.

"CAPTAIN!" Gibbs yelled. Jack let out an angry and disappointed grunt, turned, and marched to the door. Gibbs jumped when Jack swung it open.

"WHAT, MISTER GIBBS? WHAT IS IT?"

"Mr. Turner got a heading from the charts."

"Ah! So it seems the bloody welp's good for sumfin." Jack turned to Elizabeth, "After you, Miss Swann." Jack exaggerated a gesture leading her out of his cabin.

On the main deck Jack stumbled over to Will, "What have ye found Mr. Turner?"

"Up is down." Will said, gesturing to the charts.

"Well, that's just painfully frustrating," Jack responded, "Why are these 'fings never clear?"

"It could mean that the ship has to—" Jack cut Will off.

"Not sunset…sun down!" Jack ran to one side of the ship, "What's that?!" He called the attention of the whole crew. "Over there!" Jack ran to the other side of the ship, bringing the crew with him.

"What is he doing?" Will asked.

"He's rocking the ship." Elizabeth said with laughter in her voice. Will turned his attention to Elizabeth who was intently watching Jack.

"What did you guys talk about in his cabin?" Will asked suspiciously.

"It's no concern of yours, everything's fine." Elizabeth paused, "Let's help him." Elizabeth and Will ran and helped the crew rock the boat until up was down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It's sunrise," Elizabeth said, looking out on to the horizon.

"We're back," Will responded.

"Make sail, hoist the halyards!" Barbossa shouted.

"What are ye doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm ordering me crew," Barbossa eyed Jack.

"Me crew!" Jack said, "The chart man does not make commands." Elizabeth watched as Jack and Barbossa argued for a while over the _Pearl _until Will struck up a conversation.

"Elizabeth? May I talk to you?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"How long must we go not talking?"

"No longer, I hope," Elizabeth said.

"Good, you killed Jack."

"It was my only choice, Will." Elizabeth said defensively.

"You chose not to tell me," Will responded.

"It was my burden to bear."

"If you're going to make your choices alone, how do you expect me to trust you?"

"You can't." Elizabeth said bluntly.

"But, I do," Will examined her face; he took her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him. Elizabeth remembered her recent experience with Jack; she smiled at the thought then stopped herself, feeling guilty. "I trust you to make the right decision when it comes to Jack." This caught Elizabeth off guard, _did Will know? What did he know? Was there anything to know? _She nodded and walked to Jack who was standing on the helm.

"AH! Elizabeth darlin'" Jack said, "Will ye tell chart man here who the captain of this ship is?"

"You said, in Tortuga last year that it points to the thing that you want most in this world?" Jack's eyes scanned Elizabeth's face with curiosity.

"Go away." Jack flailed his arms at Barbossa gesturing for him to leave.

"I don't take orders from ye, ye baffling sea—" Jack cut Barbossa off.

"LEAVE!" Barbossa was blindsided by Jack's outburst and walked away, "Me compass?"

"Yes." Eizabeth said.

"Aye, what you want most…" Jack responded. Elizabeth took a step closer to him.

"Has it ever lied?"

"Never, luv," She kept approaching him until she was half a foot away from him.

"Oh, Jack." She smiled, "Even if it claims that what I want most is wrong?"

"If what ye want most is to act on selfish impulse, then it points true." Elizabeth lifted her chin close to his face.

"I've never been one to act on selfish impulse, Jack."

"An' I've never been one to do the right thing, but that changed." Jack lightly rested his hand on her waist.

"I trust you won't compromise my honor, then?" Elizabeth felt relief under his hand; she rested hers on his chest. She felt his heartbeat through his shirt.

"I trust that if ye didn't want your honor to be compromised, ye wouldn't still be here, darlin'." Elizabeth recalled her last conversation with Will; his voice echoed in her mind and flooded her with guilt, _"I trust you to make the right decision when it comes to Jack." Was he intending to plant a seed of guilt? I wouldn't put it past him after all he's been doing recently._

"No Jack," She whispered, "I don't want this," She turned her eyes away from his face and scanned the deck; everyone was hard at work and barely paid mind to them. Jack put his other hand on her waist and pulled her so she was right up to him. She was dizzy and tried to maintain a piece of mind.

"Is it the crew, luv?" He whispered in to her ear, she stirred under the heat of his breath. "Because they is kind of weirding me out, too." She as shocked when he lightly kissed her jawline under her ear. She pushed herself away from him in an attempt to catch her breath. Her eyes hurriedly traced the deck, Will was nowhere in sight. She turned and walked away, leaving Jack in her wake. _Stay away from that pirate before you do anything you'll regret, _she told herself.

She ran below deck, pushed her back up against a wall and closed her eyes. _"You long to do what you want to do because you want it, to act on selfish impulse. You want to know what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist." _She shook her head attempting to push this memory far from her. _Didn't I already act on selfish impulse when I left him to the Kraken? No, that was different; this is far more intense and far more dangerous. _She opened her eyes and was startled to see Gibbs sitting directly in front of her.

"Don't do anything stupid…" He said and tossed her a bottle of rum, "At least not so publically."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Elizabeth said taking a swig from the bottle.

"I think ye do." Gibbs responded.

"No, I don't." Elizabeth was getting defensive.

"Ye're lucky that it was only me who seen ye two on the deck back there."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you're just as bad as James, I trust him, that's all." Elizabeth was angered by everyone's sudden interest in her friendship with Jack.

"I'm not one to get in the way of the Captain when there's something he wants, but watch out, I know ye, Elizabeth, I've known ye since ye were little."

"I must admit, I did miss Jack when he was in the Locker, but that doesn't mean you're right. I don't care what Jack wants or anything of that sort." Elizabeth walked away from Gibbs and sat down on the stairs, continually drinking from the dusty rum bottle. She heard steps behind her descending the stairs; a hand reached out and rubbed her arm. She knew instantly who it was. She leaned back and braced her body against his.

They sat in silence for a while as he held her. She didn't even resist or think about resisting, all she needed was his warmth. "Jack," she whispered. He brushed back her hair and rested his head on her shoulder. "Jack, when you were gone, I couldn't forgive myself for what I've done to you." Jack was silent and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elizabeth put the rum down and rested her hands on top of his.

"Ye drive me mad, Elizabeth." Jack whispered.

"You make my life confusing, Jack." Elizabeth said. She felt Jack smile.

"Then I'm doing me job."

"I used to know exactly what I wanted in life, ever since I was little; I knew that I wanted Will and a small house in Port Royal with freedom. But, I think that's only what I told myself I wanted. I do want freedom, Jack."

"But freedom isn't what ye thought it was, eh luv? Freedom is the _Pearl._"

"Freedom is far more than that," Elizabeth turned her head. Jack felt her shift and faced her; they were centimeters from each other. Jack and Elizabeth's eyes were closed; they could feel the tension building between their lips. Jack untangled one of his hands from Elizabeth's and stroked her cheek; she leaned in to his touch. _Act on selfish impulse, once, once to get it out of my system._

Elizabeth let her body melt and Jack felt the change. He smiled and moved his lips to hers entrapping her in an ardent kiss. This kiss was considerably different than her last one with Jack. This one was more relaxing and overall real. She had no thoughts of the future crowding her head; she was comfortable in the present. She turned her whole body towards him and braced her arms on his shoulders, tangling her fingers behind his neck. Jack pulled her as close to him as their bodies would allow. He liked the way she felt in his arms. Jack lifted his right hand up her back and stopped at her hair. He clasped her hair in his hand. Elizabeth smiled against his lips; she liked the way he held her.

She broke the kiss attempting her catch her breath. She opened her eyes to meet Jack's. He had his cocky half-smile on.

"What?" She asked brightly, holding back laughter. The kiss made her giddy.

"I knew one day ye wouldn't be able to resist." Elizabeth laughed.

"Once, Jack," She said, smiling, "I acted and you did something good. I'd consider our curiosity settled." Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed Jack lightly on the lips once more, grabbed the rum, stood up, and walked up the stairs to the main deck.

She laughed as she walked up to the helm. She stood by the railing and looked out to the sea. She thought through the kiss, feeling warm and happy. It took a minute for her to get over the initial shock and emotions that surrounded the last few moments. As soon as the shock faded, she was startled by what she was feeling. She longed to touch Jack again, to feel his lips against hers, to have him touch her again. _Once was not enough. _She sighed at the thought, realizing what it entitled. Her life was going to get considerably more confusing than before.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." She said and took a large swig out of the rum bottle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elizabeth walked up to Tia Dalma who was sitting on the railing of the _Pearl. _

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where do ye t'ink?" Tia Dalma responded.

"Honestly, I have no clue. That man is as unpredictable as the sea." Elizabeth said gesturing to Jack who was looking through his looking glass.

"Jack is predictable, it is the situations he puts heself in tat makes him unpredictable." Tia followed Elizabeth's gaze to the helm.

"More like how he gets out of the situations," Elizabeth drifted off in thought, remembering all of Jack's miraculous escapes; her reverie was broken when Jack walked to the main deck. He stumbled over to Will, Gibbs, and Barbossa, Elizabeth followed him.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye Mister Gibbs?" Jack and Barbossa responded.

"Captains…do we have a heading?"

"Aye! Straight to Shipwreck Cove if ye will." Barbossa said. Jack obviously had no patience and pulled out his pistol and cocked it pointed directly at Barbossa. The situation erupted, Will pulled his guns on Barbossa and Jack, Gibbs on Barbossa and Will, Elizabeth pointed hers to Barbossa. Jack raised his second pistol towards Elizabeth and armed it; Elizabeth looked down Jack's pistol and whispered to him.

"Oh you…" She said with her lips turned up disgustedly. Jack looked at her with an expression as if to say: what did you expect? She raised her pistol to his head.

"We're going to Shipwreck Cove, Jack; there'll be no arguin' that point." Barbossa said.

"I is arguing the point, if there be pirates meeting I'm pointing me ship the other way." Jack responded. The two argued for a while before Jack shot. Everyone pulled the trigger of their guns only to realize the powder was wet. Elizabeth laughed silently and looked at Jack who was watching her; she blushed and turned the other way. _Well, now you look like an idiot, Elizabeth. _Her attention was switched to Will who had the crew surrounding him. She walked over to the group to find Will consulting a map.

"We can refill our supplies here and then get back to shooting each other later." Will said happily.

"Sounds good Mr. Turner," Jack said and he walked away in the direction of his cabin. Jack made his way through the crowd until he reached Elizabeth, "Me cabin, as soon as ye can, luv." He whispered to her as he passed. She was going to argue with him, but he was gone too quickly. She slipped away almost instantly and followed Jack to his cabin. When she reached the door she swung it open without knocking.

"What is it?" She inquired.

"I need yer help."

"The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is requesting the help of bonnie lass?" She responded sarcastically.

"I need ye to help me keep Barbossa from Shipwreck Cove." Jack said.

"I'm hardly the one with words between the two of us."

"I recall ye to be very persuasive, darlin'." Jack flashed Elizabeth his cocky half-smile.

"And I recall you to be even more persuasive." Jack started closing the gap between them with strides until he was half a foot away from her. He brushed back her hair, "After all, I believe…it was you…who convinced me to act on…selfish impulse." She tried to maintain her train of thought as he dawned on her, his face close to hers. She could taste his lips from the past, she could feel his arms.

"Once, right?" Jack said brushing his lips against hers. Elizabeth stirred under the light touch, she wanted to fling herself on him and kiss him as hard as she could muster, but refrained. _Stop it, Swann. _Her mind told her, but her heart told her the exact opposite. She pressed her lips against his in a gentle, ten second kiss. She reached down to her belt and pulled out her dagger. She pointed it at his neck, "Why is it that I can seemingly never kiss ye wifout me life being in danger?"

"Why is it that I can never have a conversation with you without you lying to me, saying some nonsense to get me to do something, or trying to kiss me?" Elizabeth inquired. Jack thought for a moment…

"True enough," He conceded. Elizabeth was stunned by Jack's grace as he swiftly moved her dagger away from his neck to hers, "But death outweighs, me thinks." Elizabeth gritted her teeth.

"Are you always going to hold this over my head? Because right now it's not working, Jack, I'm wishing I left you in the Locker."

"So harsh. Did anybody come to get me just because they missed me?" Jack inquired.

"I'm sure there are some who did," Elizabeth noticed Jack was intently watching her lips as she talked, "I know some who did."

"And who be those? I should promote them." Jack laughed; Elizabeth silenced him by raising her finger to his lips.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" She asked. There were footsteps outside the door and voices, it sounded as though it was Will and Gibbs. Jack dropped the dagger, grabbed Elizabeth's waist and pulled her in to a kiss. Elizabeth's arms were limp at her sides at first, and then she tried to push him off, but eventually gave way. She slid her hands under Jack's shirt and rested them on his back. His back was scarred and warm against her cold hands. Jack pulled away and whispered against her lips.

"We're not going to Shipwreck Cove, luv,"

"Yes, we are." She kissed him again before he could speak. Elizabeth broke the kiss and fiddled with the back of his neck.

"When we leave me cabin, I know ye are going to run right back to the welp," He whispered in to her ear, "But I'm going to leave you with something to keep in mind as ye do." He took his hands off her waist and raised his right hand to her neck and lifted her head to his in a tender, passionate kiss that took Elizabeth's breath away. The voices outside the door became louder until they became audible.

"Jack, we need you on the wheel." Will's voice sounded through the door.

"Aye, one moment." Jack said.

"I'll want back my dagger, Jack." Elizabeth whispered.

"Of course, Miss Swann." Jack kissed her passionately once more and when he broke it Elizabeth cringed. She wanted it to last longer, but with Will right outside the door she knew it was wrong.

"Call me Elizabeth." She whispered. Jack started walking towards the door.

"Aye, Elizabeth, yer dagger's there," he gestured to the ground where the dagger lay, "Get it yeself." He smiled at her and opened the door to greet a waiting Will.

"What's going on in here?" Will asked.

"Settling me affairs of me recent death, mate, nofin to worry about." Jack said absent-mindedly before he walked off. _Of course Jack has no problem with spontaneous lies. _Elizabeth thought as she secured her dagger to her belt. Elizabeth walked over to Will and took his hand as she closed the cabin door after her, the kiss Jack left her with lingering over her whole being.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth sat on the stairs watching Jack order his crew. She gave a gentle half smile examining the ways he walked the deck and called the sailors ridiculous names.

"I should've known ye never listen to me." Gibbs sat down next to Elizabeth and looked at her. She let her eyes linger on Jack for a moment longer before switching to Gibbs.

"I'm sorry, what?" She knew Gibbs was referring to her, but she didn't hear a word he said to her. She was shocked at how distracted she was while watching Jack trace the deck.

"Wif de Captain." Gibbs responded.

"This is ridiculous." Elizabeth felt her cheeks getting hot and turned her face away from him quickly.

"I know what ye've been doing, and Will is getting suspicious."

"I could care less about what you or Will suspect, I find it rather annoying that you two are suspecting. I missed Jack and still getting used to his being back again. That's all, that's all there ever is."

"There's no stopping ye, I realize that, but I'd like to know so I can make adjustments." Elizabeth looked at him curiously. "So I can cover ye." Gibbs answered her question before she even asked it. He walked away without another word. Elizabeth returned to examining Jack and sat in thought for a moment. _Cover, what does he expect to do? Keep people away, keep Jack from me, keep me away from Jack? Everything is possible. _

"Elizabeth." Will was standing behind her; his voice was gentleand soft. She turned to face him; they just looked at each other for a roughly 30 seconds. Elizabeth stood up before Will could say anything else and walked below deck. She didn't think twice about her path and opened the door to Jack's cabin.

Nothing was cleared up for her yet, she was positive of that, but she did know a few things. First, she wanted Jack. Second, Jack wanted her. Third, she didn't care about the consequences, she was learning to trust her instinct and act on impulse. Elizabeth strode over to Jack's chair and sat down. She leaned back and kicked her feet up on the desk and waited. She waited for close to an hour before Jack returned to his quarters.

He stumbled in to the cabin, took his hat off and threw it on a table in the corner. Next, he removed his jacket and turned to go to his desk. Jack wanted to sit down and drink some rum after a long time in the sun, but was startled to find Elizabeth in his spot.

"I'm tired," Jack swaggered over to Elizabeth, "Move." He flailed his arms at her.

"I don't respond to that." Elizabeth said haughtily. Jack bent over and positioned his lips close to hers.

"Move," He whispered. Elizabeth smiled.

"Persuade me." She whispered back. Jack smiled. Elizabeth could feel his breath on her face and she looked deep in to his eyes, his black eyes and found herself lost.

"Easy," He said and pressed his lips to hers. She let herself melt in his kiss. She liked everything about this moment. She became aware of how well their lips fit together, as though they were matching puzzle pieces. Her thoughts became blurry and eventually slipped from her mind. She was truly disappointed when Jack broke the kiss.

"Once again, Captain Sparrow, you succeeded." Elizabeth said. He laughed.

"Once again, Ms. Swann, ye have to move." He said.

"If you're going to be persuading me like that, I don't know if I want to move." She whispered knowingly.

"If ye won't move, I'll have to move ye meself." Jack said and he slipped his arms under her body and lifted her. He carried her over to a torn up bed in the corner. They slumped down and Jack pulled Elizabeth close to him.

"Watch yourself, Jack." She whispered breathlessly.

"I'm trusting to not have a dagger to me neck or a pistol to me head." Jack said. He pulled her in to an ardent kiss before Elizabeth could respond. _Control yourself. _Elizabeth pulled away and rested her head on the pillow by her head. Jack attempted to kiss her again, but she stopped him by putting her finger to his lips.

"Jack," Elizabeth moved her hand to Jack's partially exposed chest and traced his tattoos. He closed his eyes and began present in her touch. He liked the way she felt against his body, he liked the way she moved her fingers over his tattoos. He became overwhelmed with passion, grabbed her wrists and pressed them to the bed over her head, pinning her. Jack pressed his lips against hers in a long kiss. He moved his lips to her neck and lightly kissed down until he reached her collar bone which he bestowed more kisses upon. "Jack," She whispered. She was surprised by how gentle and graceful he was with her. _"I trust that you won't compromise my honor." Honor…honorable…honest…Will. _Her eyes flickered over with the disturbing thought. She didn't want to stop what was happening with Jack, but she couldn't rid herself of the guilt. "No, Jack, no." She said assertively and squirmed under him, pulling her wrists out from his grasp.

"What's the matter, luv?" Jack whispered.

"I don't want to be just another girl," Elizabeth said with a venomous tone, "That you tricked in to one night of…" Elizabeth searched for the right word, "Scandals!" She ripped herself out from under him. She stood up and walked to the door. Jack chased after her, caught by the waist and twirled her around so she faced him.

"Just another gurl?" Jack asked.

"Just another girl." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

"I hate that ye think of me that way, luv. Ye are more than just another gurl." Jack responded, his eyes searching her face and stopping at her lips. He was captured, enticed in her lips.

"I wonder how many other girls you've said that to, Jack." She responded harshly. Jack opened his mouth about to say something, but Elizabeth left the cabin, slamming the door behind her before he could get it out. Jack let out a grunt containing some anger and some longing and walked to his desk. Meanwhile, Elizabeth ran upstairs as quickly as she could.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Will said noticing something wrong with his fiancé.

"I'm so sick of bloody pirates!" Elizabeth said quickly as she brushed by Will. Even though she was angry and believed that what she said was right she already missed Jack's embraced.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth ran. She ran in an attempt to free herself from the last few moments. She missed being by Jack, but she was so angry at him. She explored the upper deck in an attempt to find a place to sit and think, but it was so unbearably crowded. She ventured to the stairs that led to the lower deck. She put her hand on the rail and started running down the stairs her eyes pointed straight ahead. She knew Jack's cabin door was at the landing and she told herself that she would rush right past it without a second thought, but something got in to her when she finally reached that landing. This something made her stop dead and her tracks and looked at the cabin door. All she did was look for a moment.

"Move on…" She whispered to herself. She continued to run looking for a place to hide and think. Eventually, she found a spot between a few barrels of rum. It wasn't ideal, but it was private, so she crunched down and buried her head in her hands. The thoughts flooded her mind quickly as if they were a high pressure river breaking through a dam. _"I hate that ye think of me that way, luv. Ye are more than just another gurl." _His voice echoed in her ears. _Did he mean it? What if he actually does think of me as more than another girl?...no, don't convince yourself in to his foolish lies. _She was startled by how emotional she was. _Jack always has a way with my emotions. _She ran her fingers through her hair. _What do you want from him, Elizabeth? I want for him to be a better person…a better man…I want him to be with me. No, I want Will to marry me. _She was surprised by her next thought. _But, what would Jack think of that? It didn't matter. Since when do I care about what Jack thinks…or feels…if he does feel? "…the captain and what he wants." _Gibbs now haunted her mind. _Maybe he does want me? Well, he obviously does, but maybe for more than I give him credit for…_ Elizabeth's reverie was broken when she heard Jack's cabin door open. There were footsteps, she recognized who's they were. _Jack…_

"Ah, hello." The footsteps stopped and Jack's voice sounded audibly.

"What did you do to her?!" Will's voice was angrier than Elizabeth has ever heard it before. She let out a silent gasp at the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Who?" Jack asked. Elizabeth lifted her head and peeked between the barrels to see Jack being held at sword point by Will.

"You know who, Jack, don't play dumb with me. Elizabeth." Will said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, I'm glad ye bring her up…" Jack began, Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat and she sat as still as possible. She was terrified, _is he going to tell Will? _"…because I am trying to find her. Do ye know where she is?" Elizabeth expelled a sigh of relief.

"She ran up from down here, seemingly angry, but I've learned to tell when she's hurt. What did you do to her, Jack?"

"Nofin," Jack said, Will brought the blade closer to Jack's throat, "That's not very nice."

"Jack, enough of this nonsense, what did you do to her?!"

"Nofin, I swear on me ship." Jack said, looking intently at Will, "Is she still up there?" Jack gestured to the main deck.

"Not anymore, I have no clue where she is." Will lowered his sword, "I'm worried about her, Jack." Elizabeth eye's followed Will as he sat down on the stairs.

"She'll be fine, best to stay away from her. She has that women scorn that which hell hath no fury." Jack said, wagging his finger.

"It's not just her current state. She's slipping from me, Jack." Will said sadly.

"AH! Is she now?" Jack asked, obviously excited at first, but then controlling his emotions. _Oh, you greedy man, Jack. _Elizabeth thought, but there was a part of her that countered. _I'm the greedy one; I can't have both Will and Jack. _

"I don't know what it is," Will said, "What's taking her from me."

"Have ye ever thought that maybe ye really aren't that appealing as of late, mate?" Jack said. Will gave Jack a venomous look and stood up.

"I'm not going to talk to you about this anymore," Will stood up, "But I will talk to you about Elizabeth. First, we need to find her and help her, I'm worried about her. And second, stay away from her, Jack, or there will be hell to pay."

"I'll find Elizabeth…in a little bit, I've got fings to do. And…" Jack took a step closer to Will and got intimidatingly close to his face. Jack's voice was a whisper so Elizabeth could barely hear it, but she thought she heard, "Even if I was pursuing Elizabeth, and I'm not saying I am…I've been to hell, and I'd chose a lifetime fighting ye if that's what I have to do." Jack took a step back, "If that's all, I'd appreciate ye to move."

"I know you care about her too, Jack," Will said, "And I know you're worried about her, if you find her, send her my way." Will turned his back on Jack and walked up the stairs. Jack stood motionless for a moment before turning and heading straight in Elizabeth's direction. He started searching in little places and Elizabeth knew it would be moments before he found her so she stood up.

"How did you know I was over here?" She asked, Jack startled and turned to face her.

"I heard ye run down here, stop by me door, whisper 'move on' and run in this direction." Jack said with a smile. Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment.

"You knew that I was listening in on that conversation." Elizabeth said, the anger returning to her.

"No, that was just lucky." Jack said.

"How was that lucky?" Elizabeth's said, her curiosity momentarily overtaking her angry.

"Because maybe now ye understand a bit more about me…" Jack for the word, "thoughts about ye." Elizabeth was taken aback. She was still angry, but this was a step closer to what she wanted, whatever that may be.

"I need time to think, Jack." She said and she started walking towards the stairwell. Jack grabbed her arm when she was close to him.

"I'm sick of yer thinkin' and teasin'." Jack said as he pulled her close to him.

"Me too, Jack." He smiled, even though this was not a smile-worthy time, he liked the way she said his name. Elizabeth was confused about his reaction, "But I need to think." Jack leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She hated how much she liked this.

"Don't think too hard." He said, breaking the kiss. He let her go and walked away leaving Elizabeth standing, empty and alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elizabeth walked slowly to the helm; the warm night air toyed with her hair, flinging strands in all directions. Jack stood by the wheel, his eyes straight ahead. Everyone else was asleep. Jack averted his attention to Elizabeth as she walked up the few stairs to the helm.

"Why are you taking this shift? It's not like the Captain to be skippering at night."

"I do what I want to do." Jack said, he looked deep in to her dark eyes that so brightly reflected his, "I assume the reason ye be up here is because ye've done some thinkin'."

"I have." Elizabeth responded.

"And? What is ye conclusion?" Jack said, examining her face.

"Jack, I'm unbelievably confused about everything right now, I have no distinct answer." Jack only smiled in response. "Stop it," Elizabeth said walking over and punching him on the shoulder.

"What else?" Jack said.

"I'm engaged to Will and I know what you want out of me, Jack, and I'm not going to allow it."

"Ye have no clue what I want out of ye." Jack said smugly.

"You lie, you cheat," Elizabeth said walking closer to Jack, "You steal," She was right in his face now, "You're a pirate." Elizabeth let a smile curl across her face. Jack smiled down at her, too. She raised her chin attempting to get her lips as close to his without kissing him as she could.

"I am, but so are ye luv." Jack said brushing his hands tenderly across her cheek. _"Pirate,"_ Elizabeth smiled. She was no longer guilty about killing Jack, but rather joyous of the memory of their first kiss. _He forgives me now, but that does not rid him of his intentions with me. _"Ye said I was a good man, I won't misuse ye."

"You've already compromised my honor, Jack." He smiled at this. Elizabeth was getting angry again, but his hand caressing her cheek seemed to sooth her. "Pirate…" She whispered, consumed by everything about him, by being with him once again.

"I could say the same ab—" Elizabeth cut Jack off by letting her lips clasp against his. She slung her arms around his waist and he rested one of his hands on the back of her neck and one on her hair. He pulled her close to him and kissed her feverishly. She lost all angry, all confusion, all guilt, for the length of the kiss everything was clear and she finally felt like she belonged. Elizabeth broke the kiss and spoke quickly.

"Jack, let's go back to your cabin." She did not let her mind tell her differently; she only wanted to feel more of what the last kiss made her feel. Jack nodded quickly and grabbed her hand. He attempted to pull her away, but he couldn't get her to budge.

"What?" Jack inquired.

"Someone needs to skipper," Elizabeth said. Jack looked at her with a confused expression for a moment before her words registered.

"Oh, right! Me ship!" He exclaimed; she looked at him with shock. _Jack has never forgotten about _The Pearl _before, not ever, for anything. _"We'll get dear Turner for the night shift on the wheel." _He wants to shove it in Will's face! That's too far. _

"No!" She said rather loudly, "Leave it to Gibbs." Jack pouted at Elizabeth and she gave him a stern look.

"Fine…" He pulled her away quickly. Elizabeth smiled widely and openly.

"Tell me a funny story, Jack." She said as they ran through the ship searching for Gibbs. His humor was one of Elizabeth's favorite things about Jack and she's missed it since he's been in the Locker. Jack found this request odd, but he had no intention of arguing with her at this moment, so he obliged.

"Last year, while ye was facing the gallows and I was getting chased by Jones' beastie I ordered Gibbs to land _The Pearl _on any land, so he does. Bad, bad idea, this place was ridden with cannibals…" Jack went on to tell this long story and Elizabeth laughed full-heartedly at every moment of it.

"I'm gone for the shortest time, Jack, and you go and do something stupid." She interjected just as he was about to tell the part where he vaults over the cliff with fruit stuck to him.

"It gets worse luv." Jack was about to begin on the story again when Gibbs came wobbling towards them, "AH! MISTER GIBBS! I've been looking for ye." Jack said, walking up to Gibbs and dragging Elizabeth behind him.

"Aye, Cap'n?" Gibbs said, eyeing Elizabeth and Jack. Jack untangled his fingers from Elizabeth's and put his arm around her waist. He then pulled her close to him.

"On the wheel," Jack said. Elizabeth blushed and looked at Gibbs whom wore an expression that said 'called it.' She buried her face into Jack's shoulder in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Aye," Gibbs said, "have fun."

"We will." Jack said walking away slower than before; his hand remained on her hip. Eventually, Elizabeth put her arm around Jack's waist. She leaned into him as they made their way to his cabin. As they turned the corner to reach the cabin they noticed Will sitting on the staircase landing. They detached just before Will turned to face them.

"Jack," Will said. His eyes averted to Elizabeth, "And Elizabeth…" There was a hint of confusion in his voice. "I just came to tell you that we will be at the designated land by morning."

"Thank ye William, Gibbs needs you with him on the night shift." Jack said, Will opened his mouth to protest, but Jack spoke before he could, "Now." Will looked at Elizabeth with what looked like pleading in his eyes then at Jack angrily.

"I was just talking to Jack about Shipwreck Cove, Will. We'll be done soon." Elizabeth smiled reassuringly all though it pained her to lie like this. Will nodded after a moment then turned, walking to the main deck. Jack opened his cabin door and dragged Elizabeth close to him.

"Alone at last," He whispered and kissed her tenderly. Elizabeth smiled and walked into his cabin, he followed closing and locking the door behind him. _At last…_ Elizabeth thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elizabeth stood still, haunted by what her intention was with Jack. Her eyes trailed his cabin and stopped at the bed. She shook her head and quickly turned her eyes away. She wanted to feel more of Jack, she wanted to feel the way she felt when he kissed her, but she's never done something so obscene before. She had no clue how to go about her deceit. She felt Jack's breath on her neck; he was right behind her now. She tilted her head in the opposite direction of his lips as he brushed back her hair. She felt his lips light on her skin. His hands crept up and down her arms until he finally wrapped them around her waist, taking her fully in his embrace. She rested her hands on top of his and played with his fingers. He smiled against her neck, his mustache tickling Elizabeth. She let out a quick gasp in response.

"Jack," She said, turning around in his grip to face him. They were unbearably close, so close that Elizabeth couldn't focus on anything other than his lips. He refused to let her say another word by kissing her. He broke the kiss and examined her face, trying to memorize every inch of it. He brushed her cheek tenderly with his fingers. Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch.

"I don't know why I haven't told ye this, luv," Jack said, "But ye are beautiful." Elizabeth opened her eyes to meet Jack's and smiled. She rested her hand on his chest for just a moment before she clasped a chunk of his shirt and pulled him towards the bed. "Ye're eager." Elizabeth looked down before she met his eyes again.

"I feel like I've been waiting for this for forever," Elizabeth said, "Ever since you threatened me on that dock in Port Royal." Elizabeth kissed him and he pulled her closer to him. As he did this she lost her footing and the both of them fell backwards on to the bed. He pressed his lips against hers, entrancing her whole being. Elizabeth slipped her hands on to his chest and stripped his shirt. She knew that after this night Jack would be hers and she would be his in a way that she's never shared with anyone before. Her thoughts began to dissipate as Jack began to undo her clothing. _Think of…what…think of…who? Think of your fiancé, what's his name? _Her guilt began to fade until she was completely there, with Jack, until she was only with Jack. Jack was trailing kisses from her collarbone to her stomach when the _Pearl _jolted suddenly. Jack popped up and looked around.

"It's probably nothing." Elizabeth said, attempting to calm Jack back to her grasp. He looked around for a little while then turned back to Elizabeth.

"If I weren't with ye right now, I'd be running furiously up to the deck to give Turner and Gibbs a good slap." Jack smiled and kissed her tenderly. There were noises outside the door, people were running up and down the stairs and yelling, but they didn't care, they were intoxicated by each other. There was a loud, vicious knock on the door. Elizabeth pulled Jack closer to their kiss before he could pull away. She didn't want to be interrupted; she didn't want to second guess her actions anymore. The knock became furious, but Jack and Elizabeth continued ignoring it. They were startled by the sound of the door opening.

"I'm sorry Cap'n, but desperate times come fer desperate measures." Jack turned around to face Gibbs who was trying to shield his eyes as Elizabeth scurried to cover her exposed torso.

"What possible desperate time could come to this interruption?!" Jack said furiously, "Don't move, luv." Jack referred to Elizabeth.

"We've been ambushed…it's the _Empress_." Gibbs said. Jack stood up quickly and stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance.

"Sao Feng?" Jack said. His eyes darted to Elizabeth who jumped up.

"Aye, we need ye up there." Gibbs said. Jack threw on his shirt quickly and fastened his hat on his head.

"So it seems, but—"

"Don't be a coward, Jack." Elizabeth said, cutting him off. Jack smiled and faced Elizabeth.

"Aye, Miss Swann. That usually ends up killing me anyway." He said, "Gibbs, I'll be up immediately." Jack ran over to the corner of his cabin and grabbed two swords; he tossed one to Elizabeth who caught it by the handle.

"Aye Captain," Gibbs walked quickly out and up to the main deck. Jack and Elizabeth ran and met at the door.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, Jack, the _Empress_ stands no chance." Elizabeth said.

"Aye, luv, but that's only if we have the position to run because right now we hardly have the position and the ability to run, savvy?" Jack kissed her fiercely for a moment.

"After you, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth said, gripping the door frame as the _Pearl _jolted again. Jack ran up the stairs and Elizabeth followed, ready to meet whatever fight Sao Feng brought them and eager to return to Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sao Feng's crew came at them in waves. The sounds of swords clashing drowned out the screams of dying men. Elizabeth skipped along the deck, cutting down whatever enemy stood in her path. Her eyes darted to Jack who was in a fencing battle against some Singapore crew member. It was obvious that Jack was going to win, but somewhere deep inside, Elizabeth was worried. Another wave of men swung over to the _Pearl _and soon the ship was overtaken. Elizabeth ran over to Jack before the Singapore crew seized everyone and Will ran over to Elizabeth.

"What happened? How did this happen?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"Just did, they came in rather quickly." Will said. Elizabeth looked at Will with curiosity and folded her hands behind her back.

"Who was on lookout?" Jack budded into their conversation.

"I was," Will said.

"Ah and ye didn't see…" Jack lost his train of thought as Sao Feng came up the side ladder of the boat. Elizabeth followed Jack's eyes and frowned. Jack bent his knees and snuck behind Elizabeth in an attempt to hide.

"Sao Feng!" Barbossa shouted, "What arrre ye doing?" Sao Feng ignored Barbossa's outbreak and glanced towards Will.

"I see you got back your dear ship, Captain Turner." Sao Feng said.

"Captain? Captain Turner?" Jack whispered in dismay behind Elizabeth's back. Elizabeth looked at Will in shock and was about to take a step forward before she realized that if she moved Jack would be seen and probably taken. _Why would you care if he was taken? _Elizabeth clenched her hands into fists.

"Captain?!" She whispered angrily to Will, "Why did you not tell me of this?!"

"It was my burden to bear." Will responded bluntly. Elizabeth clenched her hands even tighter, digging her fingernails into her palm. She felt Jack take her hands in his and slowly pull them apart. He sensually stroked the lines in her open palm and kissed the markings her nails left. Her lips turned up in a little smile. Will noticed the change in her face and turned to look at Jack, but Jack presumed this would happen and stopped quickly. _No…don't stop…_

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" Sao Feng asked.

"Right here!" Will said, gesturing behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth gritted her teeth.

"Bugger," Jack whispered and then stood up, "Sao Feng!" Jack's voice was light, almost joking. Jack stumbled over to Sao Feng.

"Jack Sparrow…"

"What?" Jack was startled when Sao Feng lifted his hand and slapped him hard across the face, "Ow." Elizabeth jumped at the sound of flesh on flesh and stared at Jack with fear in her eyes. _He seems fine, calm down._ Elizabeth sighed. "I'm going to go back over there." Jack said pointing towards Elizabeth and then ran to his previous spot next to her.

"Sao Feng, let us negotiate." Barbossa said. He then walked to the angry captain of the _Empress _and spoke in a soft whisper, "We are going to Shipwreck Cove and so are ye, we need this ship to get there."

"But, what's the point, Captain Barbossa?" Sao Feng said, "The trading company will be there and we stand no chance." Elizabeth watched intently at the conversation ahead of her. She slipped her hand into Jack's secretly and held it tightly. She didn't want him to go anywhere, she wouldn't let him go anywhere; she wanted to finish what they started in his cabin earlier.

"We stand more than a chance…" Barbossa said, "We have Calypso." Sao Feng's eyes averted quickly to Elizabeth.

"Aye…We can negotiate," Sao Feng turned to Elizabeth, "You can have the _Pearl, _Barbossa, if I get her." Elizabeth felt Jack's grip tighten.

"The _Pearl _was to be mine!" Will said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"And so it was, but now it's mine," Sao Feng said, "I want the girl."

"Deal!" Elizabeth said. She let go of Jack with a little hesitation. Will tried to jump towards her, but Jack stopped him.

"Ye got us into it; let the lass get us out." Jack whispered all though it made him angry that Elizabeth had to do this in the first place.

"Gentlemen, help her to the ship." Sao Feng said. There was hectic movement on the deck. The Singapore crew made its way to Elizabeth and grabbed her by the arms. The _Pearl's_ crew, including Will, ran to their stations. Elizabeth struggled from their grip and ran to Jack. The Singapore crew made a concealing circle around them.

"I will go quietly in a moment." She said to the crew. She then turned her attention to Jack. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to a kiss. She breathed in every second of it and attempted to memorize it. "I expect you to retrieve me quickly." She whispered against his lips.

"One day, tops, luv." Jack said and he pecked her on the lips once more, "And then we can finish what we started before these laggards interrupted." She smiled and nodded, then turned and walked to the _Empress._ Jack watched as Elizabeth faded into Sao Feng's grip.

"MISTER GIBBS!" Jack said, running over to Will, "Send this cowhearted codpist trader to this Brig."

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs gestured to Pintel and Ragetti whom took Will roughly by the arms. Jack ran up to the helm and looked around for any sight of the _Empress,_ but it was already gone, "Bugger…" He whispered. He pulled out his compass and watched the arrow lay in the direction of the disappeared ship. Jack turned the wheel one half-circle to the left, "Now, bring me that horizon…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Elizabeth waited patiently as two of Sao Feng's women dressed her in a Singaporean outfit. She had been on the _Empress_ for one night now and she missed Jack more and more by the minute. Sao Feng dipped his hands in water, attempting to clean them, but failing. He told her about the story of Calypso, he told her that "she was Calypso", and he told her how "she was going to be released". Yet, all this information seemed pointless to her. She knew who she was; she was Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter and recently turned pirate. She knew her place in the world, the only thing she didn't know is why she allowed herself to act on whatever she felt towards Jack. Elizabeth got knocked out of her reverie by Sao Feng, who was right by her face.

"…I will take your fury." Sao Feng finished his monologue and lunged at Elizabeth, forcing his lips on to hers. She pushed him off and slapped him across the face, scratching his cheek.

"There is only ONE pirate in this world that I'd let kiss me!" Elizabeth shouted. She was so flustered that she didn't even think through what she said before she said it. Sao Feng looked at her with confusion on his face. His expression relaxed as he realized who she was talking about.

"Jack Sparrow…" He said, "So you choose Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth looked at him, terrified of what she said. She nodded, "Why Jack Sparrow? What makes JACK SPARROW worthy of you, Calypso?"

"Who are you to be questioning my choices?!" Elizabeth was angry.

"I'm sorry, Calypso…" Sao Feng said, sensing her anger. There was a loud noise and an explosion in the cabin. Sao Feng was hit by a large splinter that went through his stomach. He sunk down, holding his injury, "Come here…" He said faintly. Elizabeth walked over to the dying man, "Go to Shipwreck Cove and take my piece of nine…you will be free…you are captain now." He handed her his necklace and released his last breath. There were footsteps on the stairwell. The first mate of the _Empress_ became visible.

"What did he tell you?" He asked, looking at his dead captain.

"He made me captain." Elizabeth said. The man sneered and ran up back up to the main deck, Elizabeth followed. Across from the _Empress_ sat the _Pearl. _Elizabeth looked at the helm of the ghostly ship. She saw Jack clear as day standing at the wheel. She has never been happier to see anyone in her life. "Follow us to Shipwreck Cove." Elizabeth said to the first mate. She stood up on the starboard side of the ship and grabbed an open line. She swung over to the _Pearl._

"You killed Sao Feng!" Elizabeth yelled, running over to Jack. Jack looked at her and smiled.

"Ye're welcome!" He said.

"He made me captain." Elizabeth responded.

"Ye? He made ye captain? They is just giving away the bloody title now." He said. Elizabeth noticed Jack's eyes explore her from head to toe, "Yer wearing that?"

"It's not like I had any choice…on either my title or my outfit!" Elizabeth said, angrily.

"Dress or nufin, luv," Jack walked to her until he was at the distance where he could rest his hands on her hips. He pulled her close to him. She gasped as he did this. Somehow, Jack had the ability to constantly blindside her.

"Thank you, Jack." She said. He pulled her into a hard kiss. She put her arms on his shoulders and entangled her fingers behind his neck. She loved the way he held her, the way he made all her troubles go away, the way he kissed her. She pulled her head away, but kept her body braced against his.

"That hat is awful." Jack said laughing. He removed the odd hat that Sao Feng put her in and threw it to the sea.

"Let's get out of here." She said. Her lips were close to his.

"I know exactly what ye mean, luv." He grabbed her by the hand and tried to pull her away to her cabin, but she stopped him, "What?"

"I meant let's get the _Pearl _to Shipwreck Cove." She said.

"Humph…" Jack pouted. Elizabeth walked over to him and rested her hand tenderly on his neck.

"But we can go where you had in mind, too." She said softly.

"Oh!" Jack brightened up, "Good! Let's go then!" He grabbed Elizabeth by the hand and rushed her away while yelling at Gibbs to make a heading for Shipwreck Cove.

Jack gestured for Elizabeth to enter his cabin, which she did without hesitation. He followed her and walked up to her, backing her against a wall.

"Finally," He said and leaned down to kiss her.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the kiss. Jack looked disappointed and a little angry.

"He's in the Brig." Jack said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Brig, luv, he's where he deserves to be." If it were any other time, Elizabeth would've insisted that Will be let out as soon as possible, but the majority of her believed in what Jack said. _It is where he deserves to be_. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"When ye killed me, ye kissed me," Jack said, "Why that, luv? There are many other ways to lure a man to his death."

"I don't know," Elizabeth said, pecking him on the lips, "I guess a part of it was to relieve myself of guilt," She pecked him on the lips once again, "Part of it was to relieve myself of lust," She kissed him a little longer than before, "And the final part would probably have to be that the temptation is easier to deal with when you aren't here."

"Ah, but ye had to come get me, ye're always tempted." Jack said. He grabbed her arms and raised them above her head, he entangled his fingers with hers and pinned her to the wall. He started to kiss her collarbone.

"You're always tempting me, Jack," Elizabeth said breathlessly, she had trouble focusing when he did this, "I'm an engaged woman." Jack leaned down and swept her up in his arms.

"And ye are wif me while yer dearly beloved is locked in the Brig." Jack said cockily. He walked over to the bed and dropped her on the cushions. Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her. He pinned her to the bed and kissed her. He began to undo her clothes and she began to undo his. Elizabeth was entrapped with the weight of his body and against his lips. They finally finished what they started that night. Elizabeth felt ten times more emotions than she's ever felt before that night, she was undeniably happy. That night, she fell asleep in Jack's arms and for as long as she was there, she had no troubles or fears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: **Thanks all for the great reviews!

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth woke up when Jack kissed her shoulder three times in the shape of a triangle. She turned her body around under his arm and smiled.

"Mornin' Miss Swann," Jack said. He then pulled her close into an ardent kiss.

"Captain Swann." Elizabeth corrected him.

"Aye, Captain." Jack said. He liked the way it sounded to call her captain. She really was a pirate now; she really did leave behind her life at Port Royal. She leaned readjusted herself so she was lying on top of him and he was holding her hips. His skin felt warm against hers.

"I must be very persuasive," Elizabeth said jokingly.

"Ye aren't luv; I believe I was the one that convinced ye here." Elizabeth laughed at this.

"Yes, in this situation, you are the persuasive one, but I got you to order a heading to Shipwreck Cove without even knowing it." She watched Jack's facial expression change from cocky joy to worry.

"Oh bugger…" He said, he tried to move under Elizabeth in an attempt to leave, but she held him there.

"Too late, Jack." She leaned down to his ear and whispered, "By now, we ought to be close." She began to roll back to his side, but he tightened his grip on her waist, "Jack…I've got to go."

"No ye don't luv, we aren't close to done." He kissed her gently on the neck. At first, Elizabeth melted under his touch, but steadily her mind came back to her. _Oh God…What have I done?_ She pulled herself off him.

"Yes, we are," Elizabeth stood up and searched frantically for her clothes, "This was a mistake." Jack watched her as she got dressed, his eyes examined her body. For as long as he's known her he's wanted to see more of her, know more of her and now that he finally has, he found it hard to watch it slip away. Every day he would see Elizabeth with Will and he would feel envy for Will and pity for Elizabeth. He always thought of Will as average, boring, and constricting for such an adventurous woman as Elizabeth.

"Where are ye going?" He asked, "There's really no place to go."

"I'm going to my fiancé," She said harshly, "And then I'm going to sail beside the _Pearl _to Shipwreck Cove on my ship." Jack popped up and caught Elizabeth by the hand before she could swoop out of his cabin.

"This isn't over." He said to her.

"No, Jack, it's not." She admitted. He brushed his hand across her cheek which reminded Elizabeth of the time last year when Jack did the same motion. They were talking about curiosity and the rewards that will follow when he did a good deed. _His death was his reward. _Elizabeth thought, _or maybe it was me, maybe I was his reward. _Elizabeth smiled at the thought, but then frowned. _And I killed him and he used me._ "But I let you use me. And I won't let it happen again."

"I didn't use ye." Jack said. _So persistent, such a liar._ Elizabeth thought.

"Yes, you did, but that's okay, this once, it's okay." Elizabeth kissed him, "I'm going back to Will." Elizabeth was surprised by how much those words stung.

"No, ye aren't. Let's think that statement through—" Elizabeth cut him off.

"You won't be able to talk me out of this one." She closed her eyes and kissed him once more. This one was bittersweet. She loved the way it felt to kiss him, but she knew it was wrong and she told herself that this was the last kiss they would share. "I'm not sorry." She said in an attempt to rid herself of those painful emotions.

"Never are." He whispered. She tried to read his expression, but it was no use. Jack knew that Elizabeth would be back, he wasn't that worried. She slipped away from him and left his cabin. Jack heard her quick footsteps on the staircase, but he knew that she wouldn't find Will. He knew that by this time, Will would've escaped the Brig. Jack got dressed and began searching the boat. He had to get to Will before Elizabeth would, he had to convince Will that Elizabeth no longer desired the life Will could give her. Jack knew that despite what Elizabeth said, he could talk his way out of this one. Jack had to convince him that Elizabeth wanted a pirate life, even if she didn't accept it quite yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jack heard voices at the bow of the _Pearl _so he followed them. As he made his way, he began to recognize the voices, it was Will and Elizabeth. She had found him first somehow, which drove Jack mad, but a little part of him admired how she beat him to Will. Jack jumped up on the railing and snuck closer to the voices until their faces were in sight. He laid down on the railing and watched as the conversation progressed.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she watched her fiancé tie a British solider to a stray barrel.

"Thinking like Jack," Will said harshly. Jack rolled his eyes, he was not impressed, in fact, he was a little insulted that Will came to that conclusion when "thinking like him."

"And this is what you came to? Luring Beckett to Shipwreck Cove, earning his trust, handing over the pirates and getting the reward?" Elizabeth waited a moment for a response, but Will said nothing, so she continued, "I'm sorry to say this, Will, but that is not something that Jack would do." Jack smiled at this.

"Really? If you know Jack so well, what would he do?!" Will said. Elizabeth was startled by his tone.

"I haven't a clue, Will. He's unpredictable and that usually gets him to where he needs to be." Will took out his dagger and began to viciously cut the line, "Are you okay?" Will sighed and looked up at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry," Those words stung Elizabeth, she believed that she was the one that should be sorry after last night, "But I find this extremely hard."

"What, Will? What? Let me help." Elizabeth took a step closer to Will and Jack gritted his teeth.

"It's hard to talk to you," Will walked close to Elizabeth and grabbed her hands, which made Jack even more angry.

"Why?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Because we are slipping from each other…" Will lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them, "Me with my father and you with…" He hesitated on the word, "Jack."

"What with Jack?" Elizabeth said.

"I'm not an idiot, Elizabeth. I see the way you look at him and I've overheard you two talking in his cabin." Will said. _"It's funny; there was a time where I would've given anything to have you look like that while thinking about me." _Elizabeth recalled her conversation with James.

"Will…I'm sorry…I've been struggling and I've done things that I shouldn't have…" Elizabeth said.

"I believe you're sorry, and I'm willing to forgive you, but can you promise me that it will never happen again?" Jack leaned forward, desperate to hear her response. Elizabeth stirred in thought for a moment.

"No." She said. Will let go of her hands and took a step back, "Not right now. I'm confused, my emotions are confusing and I've been pining after you since I was eleven…"

"Take your time to realize what you want, Elizabeth." Will said, "I'm not breaking the engagement, but I do believe you need time to think and I will give that to you." Will got close to her again and stroked her cheek. The movement reminded her of her night with Jack.

"Thank you, Will." She said. Will began to go in for the kiss, but was interrupted by a thud behind him. Elizabeth turned her head instinctively towards Jack who ran over to the two of them.

"William!" Jack said. He placed his hand on Will's shoulder and turned him, "Notice anything?" Will looked around for a moment before refocusing on Jack.

"You haven't sounded the alarm." Will said.

"Correct!" Jack said, "I'm also very disappointed with this." Jack flailed his arms in the direction of Will's recent project with dead British bodies.

"What would you do, Jack?" Will said. Will was angry at Jack. He was angry that Jack had a hold on Elizabeth and he was angry that Jack wasn't at all apologetic.

"I'd let ye figure that out all by ye onesies, savvy?" Jack said tossing Will his compass. Jack turned his attention to Elizabeth. "Ah." He walked over to her and swung his arm around her waist. Elizabeth felt guilty when she saw Will's expression.

"Stop it." She said and grabbed his hand off her hip.

"What have ye to lose now, luv?" Jack said, "He knows."

"Stop," She said softly.

"Elizabeth, I give you permission," Will said with pain. This statement soothed her even though she knew Will was sad so when Jack came back to Elizabeth and swung his arm around her, she did not resist.

"Just a little bit of time," Elizabeth said in a hope to reassure Will. Jack began walking away pulling a hesitant Elizabeth behind. She finally had the freedom to do what she wanted; she had time to think without the guilt of cheating. She felt bad about what position she put Will in, but she was happy to be with Jack.

Will watched as his friend and fiancé walked away embracing. He watched as they stopped for a split second to steal a quick kiss before continuing on their way. He was truly sad, but trusted in Elizabeth's conscious to bring her back to him. As they disappeared around the corner, he turned his eyes to the compass in deep thought. He couldn't get his mind off Elizabeth and Jack which eventually led him to a mad decision. He looked down at the sea and sighed.

"I've got nothing to lose now…" He said as he tossed the corpse and barrel over the side of the _Pearl._ He secured his effects close to him and swan dived in to the sea, just as Jack did when he first saved Elizabeth's life. When he resurfaced, he took hold of the barrel.

"I hate him…" He whispered, still thinking of Jack and Eizabeth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"No, Jack," Elizabeth said, stopping in her tracks right before he led her downstairs.

"What now?" Jack said, obviously a little irritated. This woman drove him mad with her decisions, she was so unbearably unpredictable.

"Let's not go to your cabin, let's stay in the open," Elizabeth said. Now that Elizabeth had no need to hide, she didn't want to. Jack nodded and walked to the helm with her. He detached from her and approached the wheel. Cotton stood at his station.

"Thank ye Mr. Cotton, but I'll take this," Jack pushed Cotton aside and toyed with the wheel. Jack was content. He had the _Pearl _and he finally had a good chance with Elizabeth. He turned his eyes to Elizabeth and stared at her tauntingly. She smiled and walked over to him. "Ah…" Jack smiled and swung his arm around Elizabeth's waist, "I've got me girls." Elizabeth was shocked; _did Jack really just refer to me as "his girl"? _

She kissed him tenderly. The sea moved the ship under them, but they were stable, obviously born for the sea and when they were together, their stance was even stronger. The gray sky released a cold wind that brushed back Elizabeth's hair. Jack saw the golden strands fling around out of the corner of his eye and he caught it gently in his hand. He pulled her into a deeper kiss. They became lost in each other's embrace, in their eminent freedom. Elizabeth's leg popped and she rested her hands on his shoulders. She moved her hands the distance of his upper arms to his neck and back. Jack broke the kiss and Elizabeth bit her lip instantly missing his lips.

They were silent and just looked at each other. They watched the opposite's eyes and lips, the way certain parts of their faces twitched and where scars were embedded into their skin. Elizabeth felt as though she was looking at Jack with different eyes, with clarity.

"Captain?" Gibbs said. Elizabeth and Jack did not know where he came from or how long he was standing there, but they didn't care. They ignored him, "Captain Sparrow?" Jack brushed Elizabeth's cheek, "Miss Swann?" Elizabeth ignored Gibbs and leaned in to Jack's touch, "Captain Swann? CAPTAINS!"

"WHAT?!" They said in unison. Gibbs was startled, not only by the shared response, but also with the fact that Elizabeth Swann, the governors daughter, was kissing the infamous pirate, Jack Sparrow .

"That was eerie," Gibbs said. Elizabeth and Jack broke their look and turned their attention to Gibbs.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, ye two just spoke at the same—"

"Not that, Mister Gibbs, what is so important that ye had to interrupt…yet again?" Jack interjected.

"Oh, yes! Sorry Captain, but Will has broken out and it seems as though he's jumped off the ship." Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear, but Jack just smiled.

"Good," Jack said, "He finally brought honor to me name." Elizabeth and Gibbs looked at Jack with confusion; Jack read their expression and rolled his eyes. "That's something I would do. He's on the right track."

"I don't understand how this will do anything other than put Will in danger…" Elizabeth said. Jack opened his mouth, about to explain what Will's plan was, but gave up before he even tried.

"It's no use," Jack said to Elizabeth, she glared at him, "Is that all, Gibbs?"

"No, Captain, look for yourself." Gibbs gestured to the horizon and from the light of twilight, Shipwreck Cove appeared.

"Bugger…Bugger, bugger, bugger." Jack mumbled.

"You are such a coward," Elizabeth said and she kissed his cheek. Gibbs squinted and looked away; he believed that there would be no time when Jack and Elizabeth's relationship would seem normal to him.

"We'll be there by this evening," Gibbs said.

"One day," Elizabeth said, she held Jack's chin gently.

"Aye, luv, what do ye want to do?" Jack said. Elizabeth put her lips close to his teasingly.

"A part of me, a large part, wants to act on selfish impulse," Jack smiled his cocky half-smile and looked down at Elizabeth, "And another part of me wants to fence." Jack looked at Elizabeth with confusion.

"I know which one I choose." Jack said. Elizabeth chuckled, no matter how much she did want Jack; she also wanted to learn fencing tricks from the infamous pirate.

"I'm just going to…go." Gibbs said awkwardly and then walked away.

"You have to wait," She whispered. Jack pouted. Elizabeth smiled and quietly unsheathed her sword. She distracted him by kissing him, just as she did when she left him to the Kraken. She lifted her sword and was about to bring it down on Jack, not hard enough to actually hurt him, but hopefully enough to catch him off guard, but it failed. Elizabeth was dumbfounded with Jack's fluidity. He moved swiftly to unsheathe his sword and block hers. They stood kissing with their swords crossed. Elizabeth broke the kiss, "See why I want to learn?"

"Aye," Jack responded. He kissed her lightly. "Got a lot to fit into one day."

"We simply can't do it all…" Elizabeth said.

"Ah, of course we can, darlin'," Jack said matter-of-factly, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: **This story will probably be ending within the next four chapters; there will be more action/conflict brimming before it ends. Thanks for reading and all the reviews!

**Chapter 15**

"Yer form is excellent, but how's yer footwork?" Jack asked as he raised his sword. He took a step forward and Elizabeth took a step back. He continued to test her, "Good, luv, where did ye learn all this?"

"Will spent the summer teaching me." Elizabeth said. Jack scoffed, he intended to use this time alone with Elizabeth to sway her over to his side, and he hoped to make her forget Will.

Elizabeth thought back fondly to her summer with Will when everything was so clear. Jack was distant from her mind at this time, but a part of him always lingered in her thoughts. She loved spending her time with Will.

She was distracted with these thoughts and it was obvious to Jack that he lost her attention, so he grabbed her hand and spun her to him. She looked at him, snapping out of her reverie. He pressed his lips against hers and once again, Elizabeth was lost.

"I think that's enough learning for today." Elizabeth whispered hastily.

"Aye," Jack said. He gestured her in the general direction of his cabin and she began walking towards it slowly. She was still littered with thoughts of Will and the memory of his face when Jack embraced her. She stopped herself when they reached the door.

"No, this is wrong," She said looking back at Jack. He laughed a bit.

"Aye, it always is, darlin, but that's not stopped ye before."

"Shut up, Jack," She said unreasonably harsh, she knew that being mean to him was the only way she could resist him, "Will gave me this time to think, hear that Jack? Think! Not just run off with the first pirate who offers it."

"Elizabeth, have ye ever thought that yer favorite thing to do is deny what ye want most? Ye grew up wif everything ye wanted and it was all so pure and pretty and white and flowery and now that ye realize that ye aren't actually that innocent and pure and pretty and—"

"Jack…" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Aye, sorry, anyway, ye have this undying need fer freedom and ye realize that the best freedom is the freedom I offer ye." Jack grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, "Ye deny what ye want and that's ridiculous. Let yerself go a bit, luv."

"Your breath smells awful, Jack." She said. Elizabeth resorted to her "mean resistance," all though she usually didn't mind Jack's breath when she was near him, let alone kissed him. She tore herself out from under his arms and turned around. She walked away haughtily.

"The lass is gonna be the bloody death of me," Jack mumbled as he walked back upstairs, "Well, she has been the death of me, but she'll be the second death of me…or third…or fourth." Jack was too caught up in his reverie to pay attention to where he was walking and he bumped straight into some. Jack looked up to find Gibbs.

"Sorry, Captain." Gibbs said.

"Walk with me, Mister Gibbs," Jack said, finishing his ascent up the stairs with Gibbs on his tail, "I've got meself a bit of a dilemma."

"Aye?"

"There's a woman…a creature of the opposite gender…a female," Jack said.

"Aye, Captain?"

"I've been having..." Jack turned around and put out his hand to stop Gibbs. They were on the main deck now. "Stirrings…"

"Stirrings?" Gibbs inquired.

"Stirrings."

"Do ye, by chance, mean _feelings_?" Jack stuck out his tongue and made a 'blah' sound.

"No, Mister Gibbs! STIRRINGS!" Jack insisted.

"Apologies, Captain, but I'm sure ye mean feelings."

"No, sir, no. Feelings are disgusting and I've yet to have them." Jack said.

"Ye do, Cap'n," Gibbs said, "Ye have feelings fer this female and I suggest ye accept it." Jack looked down to Gibbs hands and too his pleasure, Gibbs had a bottle of rum. Jack claimed the rum and took a large swig from the bottle.

"What do I do?" He asked, taking yet another drink, "Wif this girl. She's very maddening, impatient, bipolar…engaged." Jack sneered at the last word.

"I say to not do what ye'd usually do in this situation, no offense, but ye can't seem to keep a girl," Gibbs said, "And trust yer instinct, Captain." Jack nodded, took another sip from his rum bottle and left. He still had no clue what to do with Elizabeth, but he was going to find her and trust his instinct and pray that he says nothing regrettably stupid.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Elizabeth sat on the stairs that ascended to the helm drinking from a bottle of rum that she confiscated from Pintel. She really was struggling now. She was struggling with her feelings towards Jack and Will, with the decision she would undoubtedly have to make. Never before have things been so hard for Elizabeth. She has had to choose between men before, but the answer had been obvious to her. She chose Will over James, and now she was faced against Will for Jack. Elizabeth stood up, intending to walk around because the movement helped her think, but she bumped into Gibbs who was walking up to the wheel.

"Apologies, Miss," He said absent-mindedly.

"No, wait, Mister Gibbs!" She stopped him before he could leave her. For her whole life she has always had one person who has been straightforward with her and that was Gibbs. She needed his advice more than anything right now.

"Aye?" He asked.

"Do you mind lending an ear, and some words?" Elizabeth responded. Gibbs rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Elizabeth, ye do have feelings fer the Captain and my best advice is that the two of ye get over this petty competition and tell each other," Gibbs began walking again, but Elizabeth called out to him.

"No! That's not what I wanted to hear, I mean…it was, but I need more than that."

"What?" Gibbs asked, "Oi!" He said, gesturing to the bottle of rum in her hands, "Where'd ye get that? I thought we were all out."

"I took it from Pintel," Elizabeth responded.

"Asked?"

"No, just took." Elizabeth watched suspiciously as Gibbs laughed silently to himself, "What?"

"Nofin' Miss, just that Captain Sparrow just did the same thing to me." Elizabeth gritted her teeth, she didn't want to hear about Jack right now because she knew that she would want to find him and if she found him she would be too distracted to think straight.

"I care not about what Jack is doing at the moment; I do need your help though."

"Aye?" Gibbs inquired, still a little annoyed. All he wanted to do was fulfill his duties to the ship and kick back and relax.

"Do you think it's possible to have feelings for…maybe even love…two men at the same time?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don' know, never loved a man before," Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Gibbs," She said.

"Aye, it happens all the time," Gibbs got close to her and whispered, "But that doesn't mean ye can have both of them." Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"How do I choose?"

"Which one do ye want more? Love more? Which one will be better fer yer interests?" Gibbs asked. Elizabeth was about to respond, but he lifted his hand to stop her, "Answer that on your own. They questions was rhetorical." He walked away leaving Elizabeth in his wake. She began to walk, deep in thought. _Want more: Jack, obviously. Love more…that one's tough. Better for me? That's tough too; Jack offers freedom and passion whereas Will offers a normal life and pure, unadulterated love. _Elizabeth was so caught up in her reverie that she barely noticed when she walked straight into Jack.

"Bugger," Jack said, looking down at Elizabeth. He had not thought through anything he was going to say to her, he hoped he wouldn't find her at all, in fact. She terrified him in a passionate way.

"I could say the same…" Elizabeth responded. They stood there in an awkward silence for roughly a minute before anything was said.

"So," Jack said, "Have ye come to forgive me or ask for me to forgive ye or some nonsense?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Jack, you are, by far, the most annoying man I have ever met."

"Well, aren't ye just the most charming murderess?" Jack chimed in sarcastically. Elizabeth examined his face, his eyes as black as coal and his lips, a tender pink. She looked at him differently than before, more admitting. _I love this man. _She thought, _and I love Will._

Jack watched her watching him. He felt different than he ever has before. Ever since he talked to Gibbs he couldn't get his mind off these "feelings" he supposedly had. There was a voice from the crow's nest.

"LAND HO!" It said. Elizabeth and Jack looked out to see the _Pearl_ pulling into Shipwreck Cove.

"Bugger!" Jack said, a little more harshly now. He was about to turn away from her and run to get his effects from his cabin before he would have to meet the Brethren Court, but stopped at Elizabeth's voice.

"Jack," She said hastily. _It's now or never, _she thought, _Will will probably be here._ She caught Jack's hand before he could get away, "I love you." Elizabeth hated herself for saying this the instant it was said. She used to know better than to spur random emotions before thoroughly thinking them through. Jack turned around to face her, and to Elizabeth's relief he wore his cocky half-smile.

"I knew ye'd come over to my side," Jack said, he pulled her by the hand roughly to him. He pushed his lips against hers, entrapping her in a kiss. Elizabeth melted, this kiss felt different. The same amount of passion was there, but it was almost as though Jack was holding and treating her like treasure. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, "As do I." He smiled a little wider, "I can finally claim ye as mine."

"I love you, but I haven't chosen you," Elizabeth said. She bit her top lip angrily. _Ruined a perfectly fine moment._

"Ye will, luv," Jack whispered. Elizabeth loved it when he called her "love" or "darling." "I know it." He kissed her once again before it was time for them to get off the ship and enter Shipwreck Cove.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"What?!" Elizabeth said with utter dismay. _Did Jack really just do that? King? Of the Brethren Court?! _Elizabeth thought, _I hardly fit the requirement. I'm not even a pirate…kind of…_ The pirates at the table burst into anger, hands were flailing, and voices were unreasonably loud.

"Am I supposed to understand that you all are not following the code then?" Jack chimed in. Captain Teague broke a string on his guitar and turned his eyes up to look at the Court.

"What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?" The Chinese captain inquired, obviously afraid of Teague.

"Prepare every vessel that floats," Elizabeth flashed a smile towards Jack and he responded almost immediately with an approving smile, "At dawn, we go to war." Every one dismissed and went about their business, they were supposedly setting up their ships for war, but Elizabeth could tell that they were just joking around and drinking rum. She walked up to Jack with an exasperated look on her face.

"What were you thinking?!" She said.

"I know how to get what I want," He responded, looking down at her. His eyes were laughing.

"Since when do you want war?" Elizabeth got close to him and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I thought that you liked to run away."

"I'm not one for tradition." He said cockily. Elizabeth instinctively raised her hand and rested it on his neck. She brushed his skin with her fingers.

"I've noticed," She smiled. Elizabeth felt odd around Jack; she's had a sudden need to touch him somehow whenever she could.

"We have until morning," Jack whispered, brushing her cheek, "Let's find someplace private."

"No, Jack," She said, "We have to get ready." Jack frowned.

"Ye've got to stop making excuses, luv," He said knowingly, "I know that yer having trouble choosing between the welp and meself, but this might as well be one of the only few times we have left, just us two, together." Elizabeth looked down guiltily, Jack nailed her situation down perfectly, yet again, "Have ye and Will ever…"

"What?" Elizabeth asked. Jack stared her down until she got what he was trying to say. "No, no." Elizabeth said hurriedly, "I've only been with you a few nights ago." Jack thought for a moment and hesitated before saying what he had on his mind.

"Is he actually a eunuch?" Jack inquired. Elizabeth looked at Jack with disgust and shook her head.

"No," She said, obviously annoyed, "No, he is not."

"Oh well, that's good," Jack said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her, "I is still havin' trouble though, trying to figure out how he got a lass like yeself in the first place." Elizabeth didn't even have to think through her answer, the reason was clear to her now. She used to struggle with the reason why she fell in love with Will in the first place, but that was before she left Port Royal.

"Because I thought that he was a pirate," She said.

"Ah, so yer only attracted to pirates," Jack said.

"Don't be ridiculous." She responded.

"Think about it, ye never wanted to be with the Commodore, what's his name, Norrington? And ye were into Will because ye thought he was a pirate and well, meself." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, she was going to argue with Jack, but she found no sense in it. He was right in the fact that they only had until morning together. Her eyes switched from his eyes to his lips and back multiple times before she kissed him softly. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. _This is Jack Sparrow; _Elizabeth reminded herself, _cheat, coward, drunk, pirate, and the man that I'm irrevocably in love with. _Jack kissed her passionately; her lips were intoxicating to him and that soft kiss she left him with made him begging for more.

"Somewhere private," Elizabeth whispered against his lips, "My ship." Jack smiled and swung his arm around her shoulder. They walked through Jack's crew who were drinking and joking. Once they got through the crowd, they ran into Barbossa.

"And where do ye think yer going?" Barbossa inquired.

"Makin' the best of quite possibly our last night alive," Jack said mindlessly and then he made an attempt to pass Barbossa, but found it rather hard.

"Ye've got a crew to set up for battle, Jack," Barbossa said.

"I give ye that job, mate," Jack said with a drunken smile and Elizabeth laughed quietly. Barbossa shot a look towards Elizabeth and shook his head disapprovingly.

"She's engaged," Barbossa said to Jack, "Yer engaged." He said to Elizabeth who turned her eyes away to not meet his, the guilt flooded her again. Jack noticed the change in Elizabeth's attitude and glared at Barbossa. He knew what Barbossa was trying to do and found no motive to it. He was trying to make Elizabeth feel guilty and change her mind. Jack had no idea what Barbossa intended to get out of this other than taking yet another thing away from Jack.

"Pirate," Jack said matter-of-factly. He pushed Barbossa out of the way with his free arm and walked with Elizabeth next to him. She tugged on his shirt to stop him and faced him.

"No, he's right, Jack." She said and Jack rolled his eyes, "This is wrong." Jack pulled her close to him and kissed her, when he broke the kiss, he whispered against her lips in an attempt to persuade her.

"Ye love me, I love ye and we might die in the morning. Ye want me, I defiantly want ye…" Jack said, looking her from head to toe. Elizabeth bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Is there really anything else ye'd want to do tonight?"

"No," Elizabeth conceded. She felt the tension between their bodies and smirked. She pushed her lips up against his. "Let's go." She said hastily, she needed him right then and now. _Will…_she thought, but quickly pushed him out of her mind. _Whatever I do tonight won't matter if I'm dead tomorrow._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Elizabeth stood up and began brushing out her hair with her fingers. Her eyes scanned the room for pieces of her clothing and she was relieved to find her shirt. She bent down and picked up the rugged fabric. After a moment of examination she raised it over her head to show Jack.

"I'm down a shirt." She said.

"I'm not sorry," Jack said teasingly and Elizabeth smiled. She turned around to face him and put on a sarcastic face.

"You could've gone about the normal way of removing this rather than resorting to your dagger."

"Ah, aye, I could've," Jack stood up and put on his pants, he then walked over to Elizabeth and placed his hand in her hair that brushed over the back of her neck, "But then you'd be able to clothe."

"Mmm," Elizabeth said, "I do tend to do that." Elizabeth kissed Jack lightly on the lips, "I do need clothes, though." Jack pouted, but then smiled.

"Dress or nufin…"

"Oh good, do you have a dress?" Elizabeth smiled smugly. She knew what Jack was implying, but was in no mood to concede.

"Well, no," Jack said.

"Then, seeing how you did this, you will be finding me some clothing," Elizabeth smiled and pecked Jack on the lips. Jack looked down at Elizabeth and sighed. He then turned around and grabbed his shirt off the back of a chair and tossed it to her. "Thank you." Elizabeth hastily put on the shirt and strolled around for the remainder of her uninjured clothes. After she was done she grabbed Jack's hand and walked him out of her cabin.

The sky was clear on the main deck of the _Empress_; the stars were out and twinkling against the black canvas. Dawn would be upon them within a few hoursand with this realization Elizabeth had a temporary freak-out.

"Jack, we're not ready," She said hastily.

"No, no, we are ready enuff, luv." Jack said, he stroked her hair a couple times in an attempt to calm her down.

"No, you don't know what will happen, Beckett will expect this, he'll have fleets behind him and along with the _Dutchman _we stand no chance!" Elizabeth was panicking and angry at the same time.

"We can still negotiate," Jack said, "All one needs is the proper leverage." He smiled and looked out and down into the water.

"Jack, please don't think that your jar of dirt is proper leverage again because last time that did not end well."

"Oi!" Jack said quickly, he was insulted, "That was proper leverage until yer ex-fiancé took the thump-thump!" Elizabeth looked at Jack with pure confusion and brushed off his statement.

"What leverage have we got?" Elizabeth asked.

"William…and meself," Elizabeth eyes widened and she cocked her head to the side.

"Are you meaning to tell me that our leverage in WAR is the two people that I don't want to lose most?" Jack smiled and nodded. Elizabeth looked at Jack angirily.

"Honestly, luv, ye've got to be more trusting." Jack said, putting his lips close to hers.

"I trust you," She said.

"I know, so let me do me thing," Jack said, and then he pressed his lips against hers and once again she was lost. Elizabeth broke the kiss and whispered against his lips.

"We should…go." Elizabeth said. She had trouble focusing on even the simplest of sentences.

"Aye," Jack said. He swung his arm around her shoulder and walked with her to the main island. They stalled on the beaches that brimmed Shipwreck Cove until it was time for them to board the ships and go to war. Elizabeth and Jack both waited on the _Pearl _and watched as Beckett's dangerous army came into view.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Parlay?" Jack said with a scared smile. Elizabeth looked over at Jack who was talking to her crew and rolled her eyes.

"Captains Barbossa, Sparrow, and Swann," Gibbs said, calling the three of them to him, "They've raised the flags to give us a chance at negotiation."

"So be it," Elizabeth said, she then looked at Jack and nodded. _He knew they would do this, he'll negotiate properly. _

"Who will go?" Barbossa asked.

"All of us. By that I mean, ye, me, and her." Jack responded, gesturing to each of them. Elizabeth and Barbossa nodded in agreement. The three of them got into the longboat and rowed to a strip of land in between the pirates and the English. As they walked along the strip, four people became visible.

"Is that…" Elizabeth said with surprise, "Will?"

"Aye," Barbossa said, "Along with Beckett, Jones and Norrington, so it would seem."

"James, too?!" Elizabeth said in awe. Jack looked at Elizabeth with a sarcastic expression as if to say 'duh.' Elizabeth glared at Jack. As they dawned closer, Elizabeth felt Jack's hand rest on her lower back. She glanced down to the gesture and then back up to Jack. _What is he playing at?_ They were roughly fifteen feet away from the opposing negotiators.

"Any progress on that decision, yet?" Jack whispered to her.

"No," She responded. By this time, they reached Will, Norrington, Davy Jones, and Beckett. Elizabeth made eye contact with each of them. Their expressions were unreadable, all except for Norrington's. He seemed to be in shock after some traumatic experience.

"Well, well, Mr. Turner," James said, glancing down at Jack's hand that rested protectively on Elizabeth's lower back, "I thought you were lying when you said that she was with Mr. Sparrow here, but it seems as though you were telling the truth."

"Captain," Jack said under his breath, "Captain Sparrow."

"Honestly, Elizabeth, this does come to a surprise to me." James said and Elizabeth shot him a venomous look.

"When regarding my choices, I ask you to keep your opinion to yourself." She said harshly and Davy Jones chuckled darkly in the corner.

"What can I say, mate?" Jack said drunkenly, "Ye were just too clean and too much of a tin solider for her." Elizabeth attempted to slap Jack, but he caught her hand in the air and kissed it. She pulled it away before he could do anymore.

"Enough of this," Davy Jones said, "We have some business to do."

"Ah, yes, that is right," Beckett said in his disturbingly silent voice, "I will give you an opportunity to turn away, and Jack, I believe you have a debt to pay."

"Ah, but that debt was paid…with a little help," Jack said, motioning towards Elizabeth, "Of my charming murderess." He leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, which she despised at the moment, but before he pulled away he whispered something in her ear, "Make a trade," Elizabeth looked at Jack with interest, trying to decipher what he just said. Eventually, it hit her. _Will and Jack, of course, leverage._

"I purpose a trade!" Elizabeth said quickly, "We get Will…and you can have Jack." Elizabeth watched as Will's expression changed from solemn to pleasantly surprised. Elizabeth was glad to see his smile again, but felt guilty because in this tough decision, she was leaning towards Jack.

"Deal," Beckett said.

"What do you think yer doing?!" Barbossa said angrily towards Elizabeth, "Jack is one of the pirate lords, ye can't just trade him fer yer fiancé!" Elizabeth turned towards Barbossa.

"King?" She said smugly and watched as Jack's lips turned up to a smile, the smile that Elizabeth loved, the one that left her feeling giddy and passionately angry all at the same time. She hadn't felt his lips against hers in a while and she became aware of how much she missed them. Jack turned towards Elizabeth and she gestured in the direction of Davy Jones. Jack did an over exaggerated bow.

"Yer majesty," He said flirtatiously and got up. He leaned in for a kiss, and Elizabeth gave into her lust. His heat invaded her whole being and she put her hand on the back of his neck and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Elizabeth knew the expressions she would have to greet, Will would be pained and Norrington will be angry, but she didn't care. She trusted in Jack's ability to get himself out of danger, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she might lose him. Elizabeth broke the kiss and wiped her brow.

"Go…quickly…" Elizabeth said breathlessly .

"Worried that ye'll do that again, luv?" Jack said with gently laughter and she turned her eyes to greet Will who was staring with anger, jealousy, and pain. Elizabeth nodded. Jack turned away from Elizabeth after giving his iconic cheek brush and switched spots with Will cautiously. They eyed each other as they proceeded.

"I will kill you after this is done," Will said in their passing.

"Such a poor sport," Jack responded.

"Oh and Lord Beckett," Elizabeth said, "This war will commence." She turned and walked back to the longboat with Will and Barbossa.

"King?" Will asked.

"Of the Brethren Court," Elizabeth responded, "Courtesy of Jack."

"Hmm…I think I've seen enough of what Jack's done with you for the day." Will said. Elizabeth didn't respond to his cold comment. When they got back to the _Pearl_ the wait was impervious. Eventually, the war began, the _Dutchman _against the _Pearl_.

Jack was fighting against Davy Jones and Will was with Elizabeth. They were fighting against the _Dutchman's _crew. Will took Elizabeth by the hand and spun her to him.

"Marry me," He said, his eyes twinkling with anticipation.

"I hardly think now's the right time!" Elizabeth responded.

"Now might be the only time," Will said. _Oh great, acting instinctively in the eyes of death empirically never ends well. _He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close, "I've made my choice, have you made yours?" Elizabeth looked at Will and saw a gentle, kind man, the opposite of what she's seen in Jack.

"You need to know what I've done," She said, raising her sword to block a blow and stabbed the incomer without even looking. Will watched the event proceed with admiration. "Jack taught me that."

"Of course," Will said with a twinge of pain in his voice, "I don't want to know what you've done."

"But, you need to know," She said quickly. They broke apart for seconds to fight some enemies before returning to their conversation.

"Fine, if it helps." Will said.

"He's taken my maidenhead," Elizabeth said. Will watched her with pain, but he predicted as much, "More than once."

"No need for more details." Will said.

"One more thing," She responded, "I love him, and he claims to love me."

"Claims," Will said, this confession was harder on him; emotions were tied to their physical attracted, which worried him. "So, will you marry me?" Elizabeth looked at her forgiving fiancé with different eyes.

"I think he does," She said.

"Marry me," Will spoke, ignoring her response.

"Kiss me," She said, "Kiss me and I'll tell you." She was looking for something, anything in their kiss, anything that remained… 'sparks.' He didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Elizabeth found the kiss to be sweet and there was something, but it didn't compare to Jack's consistent passion.

Will, on the other hand, was surprised about how the kiss felt. She no longer tasted like his Elizabeth. She no longer tasted of mint and smelt of plums and lavender. No, she tasted like Jack. She smelt of sweat and dirt. He tasted the salt of the ocean on her lips. She was no longer his dream girl, she was a pirate, she was like him.

"Well?" Will asked, a little more hesitant now.

"I'll marry you," Elizabeth lied, "When we get out of this war." The battle commenced and it was by far the worst day for Elizabeth. She watched her fiancé die and her lover give up his dreams to save Will's life, but worst of all, she survived, they all survived. She bid farewell to Jack, which was, by far, one of the most painful experiences in her life.

"Once was more than enough," Jack said to her when she tried to kiss him. _Once? _Elizabeth thought with a twinge of sadness and anger, _Of course, he's playing a game, giving a show to those who thought we've only kissed and only once. Is this a cruel form of payback to my decision? Him neglecting our time and intimate moments that we spent together? _Elizabeth was truly troubled, the man that she loved and who took her virginity refused to acknowledge it. She handed him a note that said what she couldn't say in front of everyone, it read:

Jack,

I've promised Will that I would marry him if we survived, I want you to know that this is not what I want and I expect to not follow through on it. I want you and I want the sea, I choose you, Jack. I love you.

Your charming murderess and pirate,

Elizabeth

Back on land, Elizabeth let Will have her in the way only Jack had her, but she didn't marry him. The consummation was wonderful for Will and he loved it, but Elizabeth detested it. It was obvious where her heart was, it was and always will be with the pirate, her pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Author's note: One more chapter coming.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

One and a half years later:

Jack stood on the helm of the _Pearl_ peering out of his eyeglass to a ship that sat several boat-lengths away. It took him a moment to recognize what ship it was, but its sails gave it away eventually.

"Huh," Jack said, lowering the eyeglass, "I'll be damned." He turned to Gibbs and ordered him, "Brace windward slack, we are going to commandeer that ship."

"Aye Cap'n," Gibbs responded, and then he directed the crew to Jack's orders. It was easy for the _Pearl's _crew to overtake the opposing ship, suspiciously easy. After all the physically exerting fighting was over, Jack boarded the _Empress _and looked around smugly, examining each member of the crew.

"Where's the Captain to this ship?" Jack inquired, referring to the first mate of the _Empress._

"There!" He said, pointing up to the helm. A body sat slumped back on a chair with both feet kicked up on the wheel.

"Thanks mate," Jack said while walking up to meet this mysterious person. Jack wasn't sure who it was; he figured Elizabeth went back to land to wait ten years for Will, so he assumed it wasn't her.

"Captain Sparrow," A voice swept out of the person's mouth, a voice that sounded like honey and cream and Jack instantly knew who was in front of him. After over a year away from her, she was finally there, so close to him. He could not deny that he was angry with her when she left for shore, even with the note that she gave him, but a large part of him rejoiced with the fact that she was living the pirate life. He figured that if she really wanted to be with him, she would've tossed the whelp and lived with him on the _Pearl_, pirating and looting together. "Took you long enough." Elizabeth raised her eyes to meet Jack's and smiled.

"I thought ye were on land, luv," Jack said. He wasn't going to let her off easily, he wanted it to seem as though he hasn't cared about the time away from her.

"Did you not read my note?" Elizabeth inquired. Jack lowered his hand to rest on his pocket for a brief moment before speaking, he felt the paper crumble and smiled, happy to see that the note that he read so many times was still on him.

"No," Jack lied, "I lost it almost instantly." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked knowingly down to Jack's pocket. She knew that he still had her note.

Jack noticed that Elizabeth looked different from the last time he saw her. Her hair was messily pulled back in a neatly tied bandana, much like the one that Jack wore, but hers was a deep purple that made her brown hair and eyes pop. Her lips were chapped and she wore scars from previous battles. She was considerably tanner, as well. The sun had obviously done a number on her coloring for her blonde highlights were considerably lighter and more vivid.

"So, what happened to dear William?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"He's sailing, last I saw of him was a few months ago when I came across the _Flying Dutchman_ on the way to the Locker." Elizabeth said.

"Ah, well, ye've ought to protect yer ship better luv, me crew and meself overtook it in moments." Jack responded. Elizabeth laughed and tugged on her shirt which was sticking to her body from sweat. That's when Jack noticed it; the shirt Elizabeth was wearing was the one that he gave her in Shipwreck Cove, his shirt.

"Honestly, Jack," Elizabeth said walking closer to him, "Did you really think that you would've gotten on this ship if I didn't want you here?"

"Why's that, dearie?" Jack inquired.

"Oh, Jack," She said.

Jack loved the way she said his name, the way she lingered on it as if it were something to be cherished, protected. The way her eyes lit up every time it escaped her mouth. She said it with seductively and with obvious love. Jack did not know if she did this on purpose or if it were a subconscious instinct, either way he missed it.

Elizabeth cautiously raised a hand to rest on Jack's chest. She didn't know how he would react to this after so much time, but he seemed fine so she moved her hand under his shirt so she was touching his bare skin. _Finally, yes._ Elizabeth thought as she felt the heat that Jack emitted under her fingertips.

"Now, now, Mrs. Turner," Jack said, stopping her calloused hands. Jack noticed that her hands were different, now calloused and rough, but they still emitted the same gentle, feminine tendency. Elizabeth looked up at Jack and smiled.

"It's Ms. Swann," She said. She couldn't wait any longer, she was sick of this teasing and flirting when all she could think about the last year was how much she missed Jack and his lips. She lifted her head and gave him a lingering, soft kiss. She pulled away and looked at him in an attempt to read his reaction, "Jack?" She asked.

"Aye?" Jack responded.

"I never told you this, but I'm sorry," She looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry for everything from leaving you to the Kraken to leaving you to be with Will, but I'm ready to change that, if you are." Jack lifted her chin so she was looking at him and smiled.

"All is forgiven," He said, he then pulled her in to another, harder kiss. She tugged at his shirt, trying to gesture at him to follow her to her cabin, but he stopped her.

"Not yet, luv," Jack whispered against her lips, "This time, I'm going to be the one playing games." Elizabeth smiled and kissed him again, mindless of the world that surrounded her. All she cared about was the fact that she had Jack, she had her ship, she had the sea, and that she was finally free.


End file.
